The Wild Bolt
by HazardTheAssassin
Summary: The howl during a storm... is more than what it seems.


He searches. He always is on a quest of searching. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why is he here? He is heard as a lone howl on the stormiest of nights. He is a mystery to everyone. A secret to everyone. He is even a mystery to himself.

Very few know about his existence. He knows very little about himself. He is not sure what he wants to do. Being by himself never quite interested him. He wants friends, allies or at least someone to work with.

He wants to defend Skylands, but not sure why. He has heard whispers of a tale that he was created by a dream. No, that can't be possible. You cannot be created by a dream. Or can you? He doesn't understand everything about Skylands, so it was plausible for him.

But if he was created by a dream, would that mean his doesn't have a purpose? He wouldn't have a reason to live? He always shrugged it off, but it always came back to him. He looks up. Up at the stormy clouds as lightning flashes.

He smiles. They seemed to speak to him. They seemed to calm his anxiety. The rain drops slowly fell onto the ground. He then started to run. His fur bristling and waving in the wind and rain. His paws pressing against the wet grass as he ran.

He grins as static starts to grow. Electricity starts to form around him, sparking at random intervals. As he runs, more starts to grow and forms a layer of lightning around him. The speed he is running at makes the lightning flow behind him.

He stops abruptly and roars. Lightning flashes and crackles around him. The electricity forms a ball around him and blasts outward. He grins with anticipation. He loves doing that so much. Then he quickly frowns.

Only if he could do that to guard his only home. Only if he has a reason to do that. He finds and nearby cliff and points his nose toward the sky. He howls. He howls a tune that matches to mood of the storm. Lightning flashes and crackles around him as he howls.

He stops and leaps off the cliff. He continues to run. He runs into the horizon, hoping to find something. His dark blue eyes staring ahead, lightning illuminating his pathway. He continues his journey for answers. He forever desires the answers to his questions.

The truth is, answers have consequences. They can hurt. Some things... are never supposed to be discovered. However, this never came to him. He stops running and looks into the horizon. Lightning vaguely illuminates what he sees. He squints he dreamy, dark blue eyes. Despite the help the lightning is offering, he cannot make out what he sees.

He sets his destination on what he can see. He then starts on his trek to what the lightning illuminated. He then smiles. He realizes what he can find. He could find someone to talk to. Or find some way to defend Skylands.

Most of all, he wanted answers to his questions. He runs for days upon days, His energy seems to be infinite. He would never be tired. Was this his determination? Or was this an ability he had? He finds a molekin settlement, and after he convinces them that he is not a threat they point him in the right direction for his requests.

They say that he can join the skylanders and that they might be able to answer all of his questions. He thanks them, and heads back to where he was originally heading to.

He is very happy after he starts to run again. He would finally get the answers he wants and be able to defend his home. He runs into the sunset that clearly lights his ways toward his destination. He grins as he revisits what will happen in his mind.

He notices he has traveled a long way. He journeyed to the skylanders for a very long time. He knows it will be worth it. He knows he wish will finally to be granted. He runs into the skylanders' home knowing only one thing.

For his name is...

Lightning Strike

**Just to let you know, this is just something I felt like doing.**

**Here is his stuff,**

Name:** Lightning Strike**

Species:** Werewolf**

Element:** Air**

Origin:** ... Seriously? That is the bloody story!**

Catchphrase:** Strike To The Bite!**

Personality:** Undecided**

**Now, about the whole, "Created by a dream" is actually true.**

**Back in the day when we were all waiting for the release of Sklanders Giants, I had a dream.**

**Lightning Strike was the new air skylander in that dream instead of Jet-Vac.**

**I did not have any ideas for him at all.**

**He was literally just generated in my mind.**

**Anyways, thanks and die har- **

**Crap! There it is.**

**It's a lace fly or whatever it is called.**

**Hold on.**

**HA! *loud crashing, things being knocked over, and glass breaking is heard***

**No! I missed!**

*** spraying is heard***

**Yes! Got it!**

**Blasted! I don't have a doggy door installed in my house.**

**And my mom insists on keeping the door open.**

**Which I am completely fine with, but there is one problem.**

**The summer is coming and those things get **_**really**_** active during it.**

**And until I get a doggy door installed, *sigh* this will be the worst summer of my life.**

**Anyways, thanks, and die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you... in the next story!**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
